


Cold

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Camp, Gen, Rated For Violence, dark themes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Connor felt cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wrote this after seeing a post on tumblr that inspired me. 
> 
> I'll get back to writing my series, but I wanted a break to write something else, first.

Connor felt cold. 

Not in the since that he could feel the wind misted with snow brushing against the white of his plastic body, or the iciness of the snow gathered in a blanket at his feet, but because of the sight all around him. The fact he was forced to remove his skin, to unclothe and walk around naked, revealing his white undercoating along with the other android's around him… it made him feel sick. 

And so he felt cold. 

He was currently sat in the snow, back pressed to thee fence keeping him and the other androids- deviant or not- caged in. He had been one of the few at Jericho to have been captured, much to his displeasure. 

And now he felt cold. 

And horrified by the screams he could hear nearby. 

He had only just become a deviant, and already, he was going to be destroyed. He knew he shouldn't have dreamed. Or deviated. If it wasn't this camp that killed him, then he knows Amanda would. 

He glances up as a female android passes by, crying out for another called Alice. He frowns, tilting his head as he stares at her. That name and voice are both so familiar, somehow. He scans her, finding her to be the AX400 he had chased to the highway. He raises his chin from his chest to watch her dash around in her search. 

“Kara?” he tries, recalling the name. The android pauses and turns just as he stands from his sitting position, the snow dotting both of their skins. “Your name is Kara, right?” 

Her eyes go wide as she stares at him, her own recognition dawning on her. She unconsciously steps back and he holds his hands up in surrender. 

“I'm… I'm not going to hurt you, now,” he assures her best he can. He's not even fully sure why he's trying to help her in the first place. 

Maybe it's because she looked cold, too. He felt the sudden urge to help her. 

“I'm a deviant, too, now,” he tells her, hoping that would reassure her. But she only continues to stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“What do you want?” she asks, her voice firm even with her obvious fear of the whole situation. 

“You're looking for the little girl, right?” he remembers seeing the little girl with Kara anytime he saw Kara. The two were inseparable. So to see one without the other now was strange. At her nod he continues, “You we're separated? Maybe I could help find her.” 

But Kara shakes her head as she slowly backs away, eyes darting to the side as the android with the scarred face catches her attention. 

Connor frowns as he's left alone with no familiar face once again. But, maybe he could help her, even if she didn't want him to. He begins to search for her, needing to do something. 

If he does something, then he doesn't remember how could he is. 

He does end up finding her on the other side of the fence. “Alice?” he calls unsurely, watching as the small girl turns to face him, no recognition of who he is currently in her eyes. “You're Alice, right?” 

“Y- yes,” she stammered, and Connor could tell her stress level was unstable. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Connor,” he informs her, having to stop himself from continuing. He crouches down to her height, and she steps closer. “You're normally with Kara. You two were seperated.” 

Alice frowns deeply, her stress level peaking at his words and he quickly tries to catch himself. “Well, she's looking for you,” he tells the other android. “I can go get her for you, if you want.” 

The little girl’s eyes widen and she nods eagerly, grabbing the bars of the fence separating them. “Okay, I’ll be right back,” he said as he stands, eyes searching for Kara. 

He finds her again not too far off, hugging a much taller android. He makes his way to her, trying to think of the best way to approach her. She doesn't seem to trust him, still. 

“Kara.” the android winces at his voice, glancing over at his face as he approached. The taller of the two looks at him as well, wary of his presence. “I found her.” 

Kara’s eyes widen at his words and she slowly draws away from the taller android. “Where is she?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper. 

Connor leads her to Alice, watching from afar as they speak to one another through the bars. 

“Thank you.” Connor looks over his shoulder at the taller android Kara had spoken to. “I appreciate your help.” 

Connor merely nods before he returns to his spot on the ground, knees up as he leans against the wall, growing cold once again as he listens to the nearby screams of other android's being dismantled. 

He was so scared. 

…

The sound of guns and of explosions makes Connor look up from the ground he had been staring so long at. He stands as the humans begin to flee, running in every which direction, leaving them. He glances around, spotting the faces of Markus, Simon and North standing at the front of the camp. He watches as so many of the androids run to the edge of the enclosure, yelling and cheering as their saviors approach. 

But Connor can stare only at the face of one human among the androids, striding forward with an air of certainty of being there. This human had been the one to break through Connor’s programming, to become his friend, his mentor, his father of sorts in the short time that they had known each other. 

It was the face Connor hadn't been sure he'd ever see again. 

“Hank.” his voice was a breathy whisper, string picked up by the snow filled wind and carried away. He could feel the tears sliding down his plastic cheeks as he finally allowed the new and strange emotions to overwhelm him. 

He ran to the fence as well, unable to stop himself, hurrying through the opened gate. Hank has spotted him now, a smile breaking across the human’s face as the android runs towards him. 

And before he knows what he's doing, Connor is throwing himself into Hank’s arms, much similar to how he'd seen Alice hug Kara beside the highway. And Hank accepts the hug, wrapping his arms around Connor and holding him close. 

“Don't ever do that again,” Hank muttered, not seeming to be deterred by Connor’s plastic appearance in the slightest. That only overwhelms Connor further, and he hardly process what Hank had said to him in the first place. Don't ever do what again? Sneak into the enemy's base? Get turned to their side and then captured, almost killed? “You damn near gave me a heart attack, son.” 

“Understood, Hank,” Connor said in return, not wanting Hank to draw away as he does. Then Hank is pulling his jacket off, wrapping it around Connor’s shoulders. 

“Come on, let's get you out of this hellscape,” Hank said, draping an arm over Connor’s shoulders. Connor nods, allowing the lieutenant to lead him away. 

He didn't feel so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs!!


End file.
